Reunion
by A Writer With Mixed Interests
Summary: One by one, all of the cabin group members reunite in the afterlife. Rated T for a few swear words. One-shot.


**Reunion**

**\\\\**

**So this was intended to just be about Sarah and Carlos, but I decided to make it about the whole cabin group instead.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing seen in this story, all rights go to Telltale Games.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**\\\\**

Pete looks around, confused. The last thing he remembers is those damn lurkers coming ever so close to him, chomping into him. Is he dead? He must be, because he doesn't know where he is. The only thing that surrounds him is trees.

He hears running footsteps, and someone has caught him in a hug.

"Oh, Pete!" she whispers into his ear, clutching him tightly. "I can't believe it!"

Pete gasps. It's his little sister, the mother of his nephew, Nick. She had died a few months ago, after being attacked by a woman who had been bit, and turned. This concludes that Pete is, in fact, dead.

"Helen?" Pete manages to gasp out, embracing her back.

Helen nods and lets him go, tucking a strand of long black hair behind her ear. She has tears in her blue eyes, looking up at her brother in disbelief. Pete sighs and sinks down to the ground, his hands to his head.

"I left the boy all alone now," he states remorsefully. "Shit...I'm so fuckin' sorry, Helen. I promised you I would keep him safe. Now look where I am."

The younger woman kneels down next to him, wiping her eyes. "You can't apologize for dying, Pete," she explains. "It was your time. Nick is going to be okay. I have faith in him. He still has Luke."

Pete smiles. "We just had a little girl join our group. Clementine. She ran to the other side, saved his life. If it ain't been for her..."

"I watched everything," Helen confirms. "I like that girl. She's going to keep everyone safe."

"She better," Pete almost jokes.

Helen gets up, as well as Pete.

"Come on, I'll take you to the cabin," the woman smiles at her older brother. "It's just a little ways up. We don't need to worry about those walkers ever again."

She walks away, and Pete follows with a smile on his face. He's confident that Nick is going to be just fine.

* * *

It's about a week later. Alvin finds himself in front of the cabin. Like Pete, he wonders what the hell's going on. He swears he felt a bullet pierce his brain, caused by some guy named Hank at Carver's community.

But somehow he knows he's dead. The atmosphere is all too eerily quiet. No walkers, no nothing.

He decides to enter the cabin. It looks all the same, nothing out of place. He goes to the living room and is shocked at what he sees: Pete and Helen are on the couch, watching a random show on TV. They look up and notice him, as if they are expecting him.

"Alvin!" Helen exclaims, running to hug him. Pete is right behind her, and claps his friend on the back.

"I didn't think I would see the two of you again this soon," Alvin admits.

"You did what you could for Rebecca," Pete reassures him. "She's a tough woman. I know she'll make it out there, even with the baby."

Alvin's smile fades, then his face looks a little downcast. "Bec...God, I miss her. Won't even get to see my kid's birth."

Helen smirks. "Are you sure about that? We have a specific channel where we watch everything our loved ones do on Earth. Well...except for certain things, of course."

This makes Alvin feel better, and he smiles again. "I'll always watch her, then. I'm not going to miss the birth of our baby for anything in the world."

"And we'll be right there with ya," Pete replies.

They can hear the front door open then. The next person in their group is already here.

* * *

"Sarah?" Carlos calls, entering the kitchen door to the cabin.

Predictably, he's confused. Very confused. Right now, he's thinking that being shot in the neck and eaten right in front of his daughter is all a dream. He even believes that everything that happened after leaving the cabin is a dream, and he feels no pain.

But when Sarah doesn't run to greet him, he knows something's off. He can hear a TV, but there hasn't been power since the damn apocalypse started. Voices stop talking when Carlos opens the door.

Carlos's mouth drops open in shock. "Pete? Helen? What..."

"Hey, Carlos," Pete walks over to him.

"What are you doing here?" Carlos asks. "Aren't you..."

Suddenly, he realizes. His face contorts into a look of shock, then sadness. Everything that's happened isn't a dream. Or a nightmare. It was reality. He _had_ been shot and eaten, and Sarah, his precious daughter, had seen it.

Carlos pinches the bridge of his nose, and his dark eyes squeeze shut as if he's trying not to cry. "Sarah...I've left her."

Alvin, Helen, and Pete remain silent for a moment, leaving him alone. Carlos opens his eyes, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"I'm sorry," he speaks softly.

"It's okay, man," Alvin reassures him.

Carlos smiles lightly. "Really, I'm glad to see you all again," he tells the three. "I just hope my daughter will be okay..."

* * *

_Where the hell am I?_ Nick thinks to himself as he walks the woods. "Luke?" he yells, but receives no reply.

He stops dead in his tracks a few minutes later. He's in front of the cabin, the one where he and his group had sheltered for a little over six months. _What the fuck? How did I get here?_

Nick walks around, but nothing about the large house in front of him is any different. Then...

"Nick?"

The twenty-six-year-old whips around so fast that he gets a pain in the back of his neck, but he doesn't care. His mouth drops open as he locks eyes with the older man smiling at him.

"U..._Uncle Pete?"_ Nick can barely get out the words, he's so shocked.

That's when the gravity of the situation hits him.

He crashes into his uncle and begins to sob. "Oh my God...you're dead...you're fuckin' dead...that means..."

"Easy, boy, we're free now," Pete soothes him.

"Shit, man!" Nick shouts, letting go of his uncle. "I-"

"Come on in, son," Pete offers. His grin becomes even wider. "There's someone else who wants to see you."

Nick swallows more sobs that threaten to come out, and nods obediently. He's surprised to see Alvin and Carlos, who both greet him warmly. Carlos tells him to go into the kitchen, that someone's waiting.

Helen is making lunch at the stove when she hears the kitchen door open, and turns around.

Nick can't take it anymore. He bursts into floods of tears, not caring about how immature this probably is, and bolts towards his mother. "MOMMY!"

Helen throws her arms around her son, and joins in with his crying. "Nick! Oh, my baby!" She sobs into her much taller son's shirt.

For the first time, Nick feels at peace.

* * *

Carlos is watching the television later that day, checking in on his daughter. Poor Sarah is an absolute wreck after her father's death, and it breaks Carlos's heart.

_I'm so sorry I'm not there, sweetie,_ he thinks sadly.

What he watches next horrifies him to the very core. Sarah has fallen off of the observation deck, and is trapped under rubble. Another woman they had met, Jane, had nearly fallen as well, but her hand had been caught.

Carlos's heart pounds.

"Jane, save Sarah!" Clementine demands.

Jane tells her that she won't get out, and it makes the Spanish doctor angry. He had never trusted his woman to begin with, and he is appalled that she won't even attempt to save his daughter. But Jane reluctantly complies.

Sarah is screaming, and Jane is trying to get her to listen. But something hits Jane, causing her to stumble. When the first walker takes a chomp out of Sarah, Carlos yells out.

"NO!"

She is eaten alive, getting probably the worst death in the entire group.

Outside, Sarah stands in front of the cabin, her body trembling. What happened has shaken her up.

"D-Dad?" she squeaks out. "What's-"

As if to answer, the door is thrown open, and Carlos comes running out. And for the first time in what seemed to be so long, Sarah's face broke out into a huge smile. "Daddy!"

Carlos and Sarah run towards one another, and embrace in a bone-crushing hug.

"Nothing's going to hurt you anymore, sweetie," Carlos comforts his daughter. "I've got you now, okay?"

Sarah nods, and buries her face in his shoulder and begins to cry. "I missed you s-so much!"

The door opens then. "Carlos, the baby's - oh!"

Helen is surprised to see Sarah. Sarah runs over and gives her a hug, as the two of them had been pretty close when the older woman was alive. The rest of the group is happy, shocked, and saddened to see Sarah all at the same time.

* * *

Pete, Helen, Nick, Alvin, Carlos, and Sarah (who has her head on her father's shoulder and is holding his hand contently) take seats on the couches almost immediately after Sarah greets everyone. It's time for Rebecca to give birth.

Alvin sits the closest nervously, squeezing his fist tightly as if he were holding his wife's hand, which he should have been. "Come on, Bec," he whispers.

The baby is out now, and Kenny holds it. It's a boy. But one problem - the baby's eyes are closed, and he's not moving. Alvin looks afraid, and hopes that he doesn't have to go outside and retrieve a bundled-up baby.

But then, something happens. The baby begins to cough and move, much to everyone's relief.

Alvin smiles and breathes deeply, and wipes a tear from his eye. "My God, he's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen...I'm so proud of you, Rebecca."

"Congratulations," Carlos smiles. Everyone is happy that the baby is alive and healthy.

"I wonder what his name is!" Sarah pipes up.

"I guess we'll find out soon, huh?" Nick chuckles.

* * *

Nothing happens for a few days, but it's realized soon enough when Alvin lets out a gasp.

It's Rebecca. She has likely died from blood loss, exhaustion, hypothermia, or all three. She looks healthy here, though. Alvin and Rebecca are hugging tightly. Rebecca's baby bump is no longer there.

"Oh, Alvin!" Rebecca exclaims, wiping tears from her eyes when they let go. "I wish you could've seen our son. He's the most perfect little man in the whole wide world." She gives her husband a smile. "He looks just like his daddy."

"I saw him, honey," Alvin marvels. "I know that everyone will take good care of him."

Rebecca turns, and is shocked to see a smiling Helen and Nick.

"I can't believe it," she whispers as Helen gives her a hug. "Is everyone here?"

"Well, other than us, we've got Pete, Carlos, and Sarah," Nick counts on his fingers.

As if on cue, the three enter the kitchen. Sarah excitedly runs to give her friend a hug. Carlos and Pete also greet her warmly, and Rebecca tells them all about how beautiful her baby is.

"Now we'll just have to wait for Luke," Nick announces.

* * *

It's not a long wait. Luke dies only a day or so later, just after his birthday, when he drowns in icy water. Like most everybody, he's confused. Just a moment ago, it felt like a million ice needles were piercing his skin, but now it's warm.

Nick is watching his friend's death on TV, horrified and upset. He hoped that Luke would be the one to carry on for the group, but now that's impossible, now that the entire cabin group is dead.

"Everyone outside!" he calls to everyone in the house. "I think Luke is coming!"

The group stops what they're doing, and heads out front. They see a silhouette approaching, and lo and behold, it's Luke. When he sees the smiling faces of everyone in his group, he drops to his knees in pure shock.

Nick rushes over and helps his best friend up. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I..." Luke scratches the back of his neck and laughs awkwardly. "Just...you're all dead...I'm dead..."

Nick hugs him tightly. Helen, Pete, Alvin, Carlos, Sarah, and Rebecca join in, turning this into one very large group hug.

"It's good to have you back, man."

"You don't know how wonderful it is to see you again."

"Glad to have you back here."

"You did great down there, man. Made it really far."

"I appreciate what you tried to do for my daughter, Luke. I can't say I'm not happy to see you."

"I'm so happy to see you, Luke!"

"We're all here now. We're all free of pain."

Helen smiles widely. "Come on inside, Luke, honey. We have some surprises for you."

Party hats are made for everyone in the group, and Luke just sits at the end table chair in the kitchen, waiting. He jumps as he hears his group begin to sing the words to "Happy Birthday." Helen is holding a chocolate marble cake with 27 candles, and the cake is placed in front of Luke at the end of the song.

"Make a wish!" Sarah cries.

Luke smiles at her. "That's already come true, but I'll make another one. I wish for Clementine, Kenny, Jane, and Alvin Junior to be safe as their journey continues." He blows out his candles.

The cabin group is all back together.

**\\\\**

**I hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot. :) If anyone was OOC, I'm sorry. Some of them are harder to write for than others. Please leave a review!**


End file.
